Secret Santa
by rachcorleone
Summary: Se havia algo que ele odiava mais do que qualquer outra coisa, era o natal.


**Criada em: **22/12/2009

**Capítulo Único**

Se havia algo que ele odiava mais do que qualquer outra coisa, era o natal.

Ele não ia ser idiota de usar a mesma desculpa que todo mundo usava para isso; o capitalismo abusivo ou apenas uma razão para a família se juntar, fingindo ter sentindo saudade uns dos outros, quando mal se suportavam. Não, na verdade, o motivo dele odiar tanto o natal tinha nome e sobrenome: Pierre Bouvier.

Veja bem, não era como se ele não soubesse que tinha uma parcela de culpa nisso, por que ele tinha. Ele nem tentava mais negar isso. Tudo tinha começado há quase dez anos, na primeira turnê que o Simple Plan tinha feito; ele e Pierre eram melhores amigos para sempre e sempre, até que David fez a idiotice de se apaixonar por Pierre.

Ele estava bem em manter isso para si mesmo, nunca conta para ninguém e levar isso para o túmulo. Ele até conseguia esquecer-se desse sentimento, às vezes, por que a banda era famosa o bastante para mantê-lo _esse_ ocupado.

Mas há quase três anos agora, Pierre tinha começado a agir estranho em se tratando de David; no começo, o baixista tinha assumido que, bem, droga, Pierre tinha descoberto sobre seus sentimentos. Mas quando o vocalista começou a segurar sua mão por debaixo da mesa das entrevistas, e enlaçar seus dedos, e manter-se assim por todo o tempo em que ficassem lá, David achou que seu problema não era bem Pierre ter descoberto seus sentimentos. Não, na realidade, seu problema era Pierre estar se aproximando de si dessa maneira.

Por que, sério, ele era hétero. Mesmo que ele tivesse dado aquela entrevista, uma vez, falando que já tinha tentado ficar com outro cara, David sabia que era mentira: ele só havia dito isso para alimentar as ilusões das fãs deles dois em algum tipo de envolvimento – o que David achava particularmente cruel.

Então, Pierre estar mostrando esse tipo de interesse só podia significar que ele queria experimentar, certo? É, foi isso que David tinha pensado. E quando ele questionou Pierre sobre isso, o maior apenas disse que vinha pensando em David em como mais que amigo, e que queria dar uma chance a isso, por que se a felicidade deles estivesse no outro, bem, que se dane o que o mundo podia pensar.

E ele tinha enganado David direitinho; o baixista não podia evitar pensar em como estava próximo a odiar Pierre, de verdade. Eles tinham dormido juntos naquela noite, e tinham desenvolvido esse tipo de amizade com benefícios.

Agora, veja bem, David pode ser malditamente bom em ignorar seus próprios sentimentos quando sabe que não é correspondido, mas quando esse tipo de coisa acontece com o cara que ele ama há anos, ele apenas se entrega e se apaixona ainda mais.

E, por mais que ele tivesse tentado evitar isso, ele se apaixonou ainda mais por Pierre. Eles ficaram juntos aquele ano todo, Pierre tinha até mesmo dito estar se apaixonado de verdade pelo baixista. E, aí, no maldito natal o grande filho da mãe lhe dispensa para ficar com alguma loira siliconada. O bastardo.

Não era como se David não tivesse visto isso vindo. Sério. Pierre foi hétero a vida toda e, de repente, ele está pensando no melhor amigo dele como mais que amigo? Algo não estava certo, e David tinha sido idiota o bastante de não ter desconfiado de nada, de ter sido tão fácil para o vocalista.

Então, quando Pierre tinha lhe dispensado, David curtiu o fundo do poço por alguns dias, antes de decidir que ele podia lidar com isso. Ele iria superar o coração partido, primeiro, e depois ele ia superar Pierre e continuar com sua vida. Isso é, se Pierre não tentasse mais nada que pudesse lhe afetar de qualquer modo.

Nos últimos três anos, ele tinha tido um sucesso tremendo. Ele já não se importava mais por ter sido trocado por uma mulher, afinal, era disso que Pierre gostava; peitos e coisas assim, e isso não era algo que David podia oferecer a ele. Então, sim, ele tinha concluído a primeira parte da sua meta.

O problema estava na segunda parte.

Ele estava tentando, claro; saia para conhecer novas pessoas, entrava em relacionamentos vazios, esperando que algum deles suprisse a necessidade que Pierre tinha deixado para trás. Esperando que algum deles fosse bom o bastante para superar Pierre. Vamos apenas dizer que até agora ele ainda estava procurando esse alguém.

Não que ninguém fosse bom; eles todos eram. Em qualquer outra situação, David teria se apaixonado por essas pessoas. O problema era que ele não parava de comparar os momentos que dividira com Pierre com os momentos que estava dividindo com esse monte de estranhos.

Não havia como pessoas que ele mal conhecia superarem anos de amizade; ele sabia o que Pierre estava pensando só de olhar para ele. Essas pessoas... Por Deus, ele não sabia nem que o elas estavam sentindo.

Então, ele tinha decidido que não ia mais fazer isso. Se relacionamento atrás de relacionamento não estava resolvendo seu problema de ainda amar Pierre, então era um plano idiota. Agora, ele estava tentando aproveitar as férias que a banda tinha tirado para ficar o mais longe deles todos que fosse possível, passar mais tempo com seus antigos amigos, com sua família.

Ele estava pensando bem menos em Pierre de todo modo, então ele concluiu que estava tendo sucesso. É claro que ele só poderia ter certeza disso quando ele visse Pierre, e foi só para provar para si mesmo que já não o amava mais tanto assim, que tinha aceitado aquele convite ridículo de Jeff para fazerem um amigo secreto entre os membros da banda.

E, para completar ainda mais sua infelicidade, ele tinha tirado Pierre. De todas as malditas pessoas.

Ele amaldiçoou o mundo, antes de tentar fazer Sebastien trocar de amigos. Mas Sebastien estava animadinho demais sobre quem ele tinha tirado, disse qualquer coisa sobre já saber qual seria o presente perfeito para seu amigo secreto. David quis matá-lo.

Mas, ao invés, ele tentou convencer Jeff. Não teve sorte, assim como não teve nem com Chuck, nem Pat, menos ainda Frenchie. Frenchie! O único que ele realmente podia demitir, e o cara tinha se recusado. Que diabos?

Então, ele tomou a decisão mais matura de toda sua vida: encheu a cara. Ele não achava mais tão matura pela manhã, mas certamente funcionara por algumas horas. Quer dizer, ter de estar na presença de Pierre após várias semanas o evitando, era uma coisa, mas ainda ter de dar um presente para ele? Não mesmo.

Mas aí ele ia fazer o que se aparecesse de mãos vazias? Ele não ia querer ter de explicar em voz alta por que não tinha comprado nada, mesmo que todos eles já soubessem.

Então, ele aproveitou que Julie estava indo comprar o presente do marido dela, e a fez escolher algo para Pierre. Um livro talvez não fosse a coisa que Pierre mais apreciasse no mundo, mas David não estava realmente se importando.

Então, a semana que antecedeu o amigo secreto, David passou juntando a coragem para encarar Pierre e passar horas no mesmo cômodo que ele. E ele estava bem o bastante quando chegou ao prédio em que Jeff morava.

O seu azar começou quando, ao chegar à área dos elevadores, encontrou Pierre esperando pelo mesmo. Era tudo o que ele precisava. Cumprimentaram-se levemente, um silêncio incomodo pairando ente eles, por que mesmo que David não falasse nada, Pierre sabia o motivo de o baixista tê-lo evitado por semanas.

Eles continuaram em silêncio até chegarem ao andar de Jeff. Contudo, quando David esticou a mão para tocar a campainha do mais velho da banda, Pierre segurou seu pulso, o parando.

-Preciso te falar uma coisa. – ele tinha dito, parecendo mais hesitante do que David se lembrava de tê-lo visto alguma vez antes.

Apesar de isso ter atiçado a curiosidade do baixista, ele não estava no clima para ouvir o que fosse. E foi exatamente isso que ele disse a Pierre, antes de soltar seu pulso e voltar a erguê-lo na direção da campainha, mais uma vez sendo parado pelo maior.

-Eu quero que você saiba por mim, David. – ele disse apenas, atraindo as íris de cor rara para seu rosto. Uma das sobrancelhas bem desenhadas se ergueram em confusão. – Os caras ainda não sabem, mas... Eu sei o que nós passamos, e eu sei que te machuquei. Você merece saber por mim, e não na frente de todo mundo.

David tinha suspirando perante isso, por que isso só podia querer dizer uma coisa: Pierre ia quebrar seu coração de novo.

-Você tem um minuto. – foi sua resposta, por que ele sabia que Pierre lhe conhecia bem o bastante para saber como ele merecia receber qualquer tipo de informação. Se Pierre disse que ele tinha que saber antes, e quando eles estavam sozinhos, então era assim que ele teria preferido.

Pierre puxou o ar com força, soltando seu pulso e dando um pequeno passo para trás. Os olhos fixaram os tênis do baixista.

Segundos de silêncio, antes dele falar:

-Eu pedi Lachelle em casamento.

Dessa vez, vários minutos se passaram, antes que qualquer som fosse proferido. Pierre se recusava a olhar para David, por que ele sabia exatamente o que ia encontrar. Ele não era forte o bastante para ver que tinha o ferido _novamente_, mas ele merecia saber.

Os olhos de David continuavam fixos no rosto do vocalista, lendo-o tão facilmente quando ele podia lhe ler. Ele sabia que Pierre preferia não lhe contar isso, mas era óbvio que não tinha como esconder esse tipo de coisa do seu melhor amigo. Mas, mesmo assim, essa era a última coisa que David teria esperado ouvir. Ele sentira seu coração se apertar, um nó se formar em sua garganta e os olhos arderem, implorando para liberar as lágrimas que estavam embaçando sua visão.

Puxou o ar com força.

-Eu... – murmurou, sem saber o que dizer. – Parabéns?

Pierre ergueu os olhos, surpreso por ouvir essas palavras. Ele tinha esperado xingamentos, gritos. Diabos, ele não se surpreenderia se David decidisse lhe bater. Mas, de tudo, isso não era o que esperava.

-David... – resmungou atraindo a atenção do menor. – Sério? Você vai fingir que está tudo bem?

David fechou os olhos, suspirando e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro; uma única lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, antes dele apenas dar de ombros.

-Vai adiantar se eu gritar com você? – ele perguntou num tom que deixava claro quão miserável estava se sentindo. – Isso vai fazer você voltar? – o vocalista voltou a fixar os tênis do baixista. – Foi o que eu pensei. – ele viu os pés de David se moverem até pararem na sua frente. Ergueu a cabeça.

-Eu preferia que você não precisasse saber. – murmurou sabendo o quão egoísta isso era. David forçou um sorriso.

-Eu sei. – voltou a dar de ombros. – Não é sua culpa. – não, na verdade, era totalmente culpa desse idiota, David pensou, mas estava tão cansado de sofrer por causa dele, tão cansado de tentar se impor, que assim era apenas mais fácil. Ficando nas pontas dos pés, enlaçou o pescoço de Pierre, o abraçando. – Espero que ela te faça feliz.

Pierre não teve tempo de retribuir o abraço. David logo se afastou, secando o rosto e forçando um sorriso, antes de tocar a campainha; a porta foi aberta quase que imediatamente por um animado Frenchie, que abraçou David, antes de puxá-lo para dentro e repetir o ato com Pierre.

Na primeira oportunidade que teve, David se serviu com a primeira bebida alcoólica que viu na frente e se sentou no lugar mais distante possível; seus olhos indo até Pierre sem que pudesse impedi-los.

Ele queria conseguir não se importar com o fato de que Pierre tinha encontrado alguém que, gostasse ou não, o fazia feliz. Tentando não se importar com o fato de que a pessoa com quem Pierre queria passar a vida, era Lachelle e não ele.

Várias horas se passaram dessa maneira, David sentado em um canto, só se levantando para encher seu copo novamente. Sebastien tinha tentando conversar com ele várias vezes, mas David não estava com vontade de bater papo, então ele não tinha encorajado Seb, por mais que fosse grato à tentativa do amigo.

Jeff apareceu depois, perguntando se David queria que ele adiantasse a troca de presentes para que ele pudesse ir embora. O baixista sorriu perante a maneira como o mais velho o conhecia tão bem, mas ele não queria arruinar a noite de todos seus amigos ao apressar as coisas, então simplesmente para Jeff fazer o que ele achasse melhor.

Isso tinha sido duas horas atrás, então David não tinha esperanças de sair dali tão cedo assim.

Suspirando, apenas fixou os olhos no seu copo vazio, se perguntando se deveria tomar mais uma dose, afinal ele teria que dirigir de volta para casa.

Não se importou de erguer os olhos quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado, sabendo imediatamente quem era quando a fragrância do perfume masculino percorreu seu caminho até seus pulmões.

Vários minutos de silêncio se passaram, David apenas olhando para seu copo, e Pierre olhando para a pequena rodinha que seus amigos estavam formando no centro da sala.

David decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

-O que você quer? – e ele não estava nem aí não estava sendo educado.

Pierre suspirou, relaxando sobre o sofá.

-Estou preocupado com você. – disse apenas. David deixou que uma risadinha sem humor escapasse por seus lábios, antes de girar os olhos e focá-los no vocalista.

-Sério? Não vejo por que.

Isso pareceu atrair a atenção de Pierre, que fixou as íris castanhas no mais novo, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-David... – suspirou de um jeito que deixava claro que ele estava cansado dessa situação, tanto quanto David. Ajeitou-se de modo que pudesse ficar de frente para a lateral do corpo do baixista, sentado sobre uma perna. – Olha, eu sei o que eu fiz para você, okay? Eu já me desculpei por isso, mesmo sabendo que não muda absolutamente nada. – a cada palavra que deixava sua boca, ele parecia mais frustrado. – Eu sinto muito, David, mas você realmente queria que eu continuasse com você, que eu te enganasse? Que começasse a ver Lachelle pelas suas costas? Que eu _mentisse_ para você?

David voltou a olhar para seu copo, suspirando pesadamente, antes de fechar seus olhos apertadamente. Ele não queria ter essa conversa, nem agora, nem nunca. Mas sabia que Pierre ia continuar insistindo até que cedesse.

-Não, é claro que não. – murmurou por fim. – Isso teria me destruindo ainda mais, você sabe disso. – Pierre resmungou uma concordância. – Poderia até ter destruído a banda.

Pierre puxou o ar com força.

-Sim, poderia. – hesitante, pousou sua mão na parte de trás da cabeça de David, brincando levemente com o cabelo do mais novo, como fazia antes mesmo deles ficarem juntos pela primeira vez. – Eu me preocupo com você, David. Apesar de tudo, você _é_ meu melhor amigo.

Isso doeu mais do que qualquer outra coisa que Pierre já tinha lhe dito, mas David sabia que ele só estava tentando ajeitar as coisas.

-E isso é tudo o que eu vou ser, não é? – não pôde evitar murmurar, um tom seco nas suas palavras. Quando Pierre não disse nada, voltou seus olhos para ele. – Por que você ficou comigo, em primeiro lugar, Pierre? Você nunca quis ficar com outro cara, e do nada quis ficar comigo. Por quê?

Isso pareceu pegar Pierre de surpresa; ele não tinha esperado que David fosse querer levar a conversa para esse lado.

-Você é diferente, David. – murmurou, tentando organizar seus pensamentos para poder verbalizar sua resposta, de modo que David não entendesse errado e acabasse mais machucado do que já estava. – Desde o momento que eu te conheci, eu me senti atraído por você. – admitiu. – Mas, como você mesmo disse, eu nunca quis ficar com nenhum outro cara, então eu passei anos negando a mim mesmo que eu tinha atração por você. – passou uma mão pelo cabelo, respirando fundo. – Quando eu finalmente decidi que não queria mais ignorar isso, eu comecei a me aproximar de você dessa maneira. No começo, era para ser, no máximo, um beijo, para mostrar para mim mesmo que eu estava entendendo errado o que eu sentia.

David suspirou.

-Deveria ter me dito isso desde o começo. – murmurou quando Pierre passou minutos em silêncio.

O vocalista balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Começou assim, David, e eu provavelmente deveria ter te dito. Mas... Quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, meu corpo pediu por mais. Eu cedi. – murmurou, fechando os olhos, se sentindo horrível consigo mesmo. – Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, eu me perguntei que diabos estava fazendo, transando com meu melhor amigo. – voltando a abrir os olhos, os fixou nos de David. – E quando você acordou com aquele seu sorriso lindo, eu me peguei querendo isso para sempre.

David piscou lentamente, não querendo acreditar que Pierre estava mesmo fazendo isso. Revivendo sentimentos, momentos maravilhosos que tinham dividido. Abrindo a ferida novamente.

Um suspirou trêmulo deixou seus lábios, enquanto o nó em sua garganta se fazia presente.

-Por que você está fazendo isso? – perguntou antes que o mais velho pudesse continuar falando. Quando ele lhe olhou confuso, completou: - Por que fica falando de coisas que sabe que vão só me ferir mais?

Pierre mordiscou o lábio inferior.

-Desculpe. – murmurou por fim. – Eu só... – suspirou. – Desculpe. Eu não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto. Eu só não quero que você pense que aquele ano que ficamos juntos não significou nada pra mim, David. Significou o mundo, mas eu não poderia continuar com isso. Não quando era óbvio que você gostava mais de mim, do que eu estava gostando de você.

-Isso não é motivo. – resmungou.

Pierre sorriu tristemente.

-Eu não queria te prender em algo que eu não tinha certeza se poderia te corresponder tão intensamente. Eu não estava, e provavelmente ainda não estou, pronto para um sentimento tão intenso, David.

David sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas se recusava a deixar que as lágrimas se formassem.

-E ainda assim você pede Lachelle em casamento. – murmurou, antes de balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Eu não me importo que você fique com ela, se isso é o que vai te fazer feliz. Eu só vou me importar com isso, se você não a amar. – suspirou, imitando a posição de Pierre, sentando-se sobre uma perna e ficando de frente para ele. – Eu não posso te pedir para largar tudo e ficar comigo, mesmo que não goste de mim, mas... Como você mesmo disse, apesar de tudo somos melhores amigos, e eu quero o seu bem, Pierre. E eu não quero te ver se casando com alguém que você não ama. Casamento é algo grande, Pierre, é para a vida toda. Você tem que ter certeza do que sente por ela.

Pierre não pareceu gostar disso, entretanto, por que suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele ergueu uma mão, pedindo para que David parasse de falar.

-Não começa, David. – disse num tom que deixava claro que não aceitava uma resposta negativa. – Não tente fazer essa conversar virar sobre Lachelle e eu, por que nós dois sabemos o que essa conversa vai fazer com você.

David girou os olhos, não se importando com o que ele estava dizendo.

-Você a ama, ou não? É uma pergunta simples. – disse quando viu a expressão do outro se intensificar. – Eu mesmo estou provocando isso, Pierre, então não venha tentar me poupar de algo que eu saberia, se perdesse cinco minutos observando.

Isso era verdade, Pierre pensou. David o conhecia tão bem que sabia dizer exatamente o que o vocalista sentia pelas pessoas ao seu redor, apenas o observando por pouco tempo.

Suspirou, se dando por vencido.

-Amo. – respondeu. David ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Pierre amaldiçoou o momento em que o permitiu lhe conhecer tão bem. – Provavelmente. – completou.

David girou os olhos.

-Você é tão idiota. – disse apenas. – Você nem sabe o que sente, e sai por aí agindo como se apenas você fosse se machucar se as coisas saírem erradas. É por isso que estamos tendo essa conversa, em primeiro lugar. Se você tivesse pensado um pouco mais antes de tentar ficar comigo, ou tivesse deixado suas intenções claras desde o começo, eu nunca teria me deixado envolver por você a ponto de sair machucado. E como se ter machucado seu melhor amigo não fosse o bastante, você vai machucar uma pobre garota, por que você é um idiota.

Pierre pareceu surpreso pela pequena explosão do mais novo. Ele sabia que merecia muito mais que isso, mas não podia deixar de se sentir magoado por David estar pensando isso de si. Mesmo que, muito provavelmente, fosse verdade.

-E o que eu sou suposto a fazer, então? – perguntou, irritado. - Entrar e sair de relacionamentos como se estivesse trocando de roupa? Não ficar satisfeito com o que tenho, e querer mais do que, de repente, está ao meu alcance?

David pareceu sinceramente ofendido pela indireta.

-Se entrar e sair de relacionamentos, como se estivesse trocando de roupa, fizer com que você pare de ser um completo acéfalo, talvez você devesse tentar, então. – disse apenas. – E, só para que você saiba, eu estava bastante satisfeito com o que eu tinha, mas você estava tão aterrorizado em permitir o que quer que você sentia crescesse, que você tirou isso de mim. Por que você prefere machucar os outros, a se machucar.

-Isso não é verdade! – Pierre exclamou defensivamente, o que arrancou uma risada zombeteira do baixista.

-O que foi que você me disse há pouco, Pierre? Que você não estava, e provavelmente ainda não está, pronto para um sentimento tão intenso. Você morre de medo do que _amar_ alguém vai fazer com você. Você vive apaixonado por alguém, mas também vive com medo de se machucar, então quando você está quase amando, você chuta a pessoa para fora da sua vida.

Pierre ergueu o queixo num desafio mudo.

-Se isso fosse verdade, eu não teria pedido Lachelle em casamento.

E David teve a audácia de rir.

-Ora, por favor! Você _provavelmente_ a ama, e você vai se divorciar dela no momento em que perceber que está perto disso. – suspirando, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. - Você já amou alguém e se machucou, é isso? Você tem medo que aconteça de novo? Por que é o único motivo que eu vejo para você correr desse sentimento, como o diabo corre da cruz.

Pierre respirou fundo, se obrigando a lembrar que ele mesmo tinha provocado isso tudo.

-Não, não é isso. – disse apenas.

David suspirou cansado, antes de voltar a se sentar como estava antes, balançando a cabeça um lado para o outro.

-Eu não te entendo, de verdade. – disse por fim. – Você nunca se deixou amar alguém. Se você apenas soubesse como é bom estar amando alguém... Se machucar faz parte da vida, Pierre, _disso_ você não pode fugir.

E com isso, ele se levantou, decidindo que já tinha tido o bastante daquela festa. Ele ia procurar Jeff e dar um jeito de acabar logo com aquilo.

[...]

Jeff ainda tinha demorado meia hora para reunir todo mundo na sala de estar, e mais vários minutos para decidir quem iria começar a brincadeira. Depois de uma breve discussão, ficou decidido que Patrick começaria.

O loiro parou na frente de todos, um sorriso amigável nos lábios, enquanto ele olhava para cada um, fazendo suspense. Um embrulho grande, retangular e fino entre as mãos.

-O meu amigo secreto... – ele começou depois de alguns segundos. – É um cara. – ele quase pôde ver seis almofadas voarem em sua direção, quando todos os outros o xingaram por isso. Riu. – Certo... Meu amigo secreto é um cara bastante compromissado com seu trabalho, que está sempre procurando se aperfeiçoar. É um bom amigo, do tipo que eu posso ligar às três da manhã, que ele vai me atender e me ajudar o máximo que puder, às vezes até mais do que pode. Apesar de todos terem me apoiado quando eu decidi ir para o Music Plus, ele provavelmente foi o que mais me apoiou e me ajudou. – ele deu de ombros, obviamente tentando afastar a timidez de estar verbalizando isso. Ele não era exatamente do tipo que vivia dizendo essas coisas. – E eu sou muito grato por tudo o que ele fez, e por tê-lo como um dos meus melhores amigos. – sorrindo, ofereceu o presente para o dono do apartamento. – Jeff.

Jeff se ergueu, abraçando o amigo e murmurando um agradecimento, antes de aceitar o pacote e abri-lo, revelando um vinil de uma das suas bandas favoritas, Def Leppard. Ele não podia estar mais satisfeito com seu presente, desde que todos sabiam que aquele era o único vinil que faltava para ele completar sua coleção dessa banda, e que ele nunca conseguia encontrar.

Depois de vários comentários empolgados de onde Patrick tinha achado, e vários agradecimentos depois, Jeff deixou seu presente de lado e pegou uma caixa de tamanho médio, também retangular e larga.

Suspirando, ele olhou para a caixa entre suas mãos, obviamente tentando achar palavras para verbalizar o que queria com clareza.

-Meu amigo secreto... – começou, calando todas as conversas paralelas que tinham surgido enquanto pensava. – É um completo nerd. – algumas risadas, e isso ajudou Jeff a decidiu completamente o que diria. – É um bom amigo também. Eu sei que eu posso contar com ele a qualquer momento, seja por um motivo idiota ou não. Ele anda nos negligenciando nos últimos tempos... – e com isso, as expressões curiosas passaram para entendimento. – Mas ele está fazendo isso pelo próprio bem, então não tem problema. Especialmente depois de toda a ajuda essencial que ele deu para que o Simple Plan estivesse onde está hoje. – sorriu. – Então, eu sou grato por ele nos ter ajudado dessa maneira, e ainda ser um dos meus melhores amigos.

-Ae, Pat! – todos falaram, quando Jeff não se pronunciou e Patrick não fez menção de se erguer. Rindo, o loiro se levantou e foi até o amigo, o abraçando e agradecendo, antes de pegar o embrulho que lhe era oferecido.

Patrick abriu o pacote, vendo que era a câmera que vinha querendo há alguns meses, mas nunca tivera o tempo para ir comprar. Agradeceu animadamente ao mais velho, que apenas riu e dispensou o agradecimento com um gesto da mão.

-Ótimo, vocês fecharam o circulo. – Seb resmungou, fazendo os dois rirem e darem de ombros.

Mais uma breve discussão, antes de ficar decidido que Chuck assumiria daí. Ele parou no mesmo lugar que Jeff e Patrick tinham ficado para falar, um pacote pequeno nas mãos.

Todos sabiam como ele odiava ter que expor seus sentimentos, mesmo que em relação aos amigos, principalmente na frente de todos eles. Suspirou.

-Meu amigo secreto... – girou os olhos. – Certo, qualquer coisa que eu diga vai deixar claro logo quem é, mas... – sorriu, dando de ombros. – Meu amigo secreto não era tão conhecido antes, e agora tem uma certa moral mundo a fora. – todos riram, imediatamente entendendo quem era. – Ele é, literalmente, o único que eu ainda posso demitir, então...

-Frenchie! – Seb exclamou, entrando totalmente no espírito da brincadeira, agindo como se ninguém já houvesse entendido isso. Foi a vez de Frenchie se erguer e abraçar Chuck, o agradecendo, antes de aceitar o presente.

Abriu animadamente o embrulho, revelando ser um novo Ipod, já que vinha reclamando há semanas de como o seu vivia dando problema. Agradeceu novamente ao baterista, antes de deixar o presente de lado e pegar o embrulho que tinha trazido.

-Certo, meu amigo secreto é meu chefe... – todos giraram os olhos e Frenchie riu. – Ele vive solteiro, só se ferra nos seus relacionamentos... – todos ergueram a sobrancelha, alguns olhando para Chuck e outros para Seb. – É um bom amigo, dá o seu máximo para sempre fazer a banda melhorar. E não tem vergonha em dizer que só tirou sua carteira de motorista aos trinta anos. – todos riram com isso, enquanto Chuck girava os olhos e se erguia novamente para agradecer o amigo e aceitar o presente que lhe era oferecido.

Abriu rapidamente a embalagem, dando de cara com a caixa da mais nova versão do Playstation, que tinha sido lançada ainda aquela semana. Piadas sobre Frenchie estar puxando o saco de Chuck foram lançadas, enquanto Chuck ria e agradecia.

-E vocês fecharam o circulo de novo! Que diabos? – Seb se manifestou, fazendo todos rirem. Seb girou os olhos, vendo que faltava somente ele, David e Pierre. Sorriu. – David, começa você!

Estava na cara que David preferia receber um tiro a ter que se manifestar, mas ele o fez mesmo assim. Suspirando, ele parou aonde todos tinham parado, um embrulho retangular entre uma mão.

Suspirou.

-Meu amigo secreto... – começou desanimado. – Provavelmente não vai gostar do presente dele. – disse simplesmente, sendo bem sincero. – Mas, depois de todos esses anos, acho que ele não vai se importar. – deu de ombros. Vários minutos de silêncio, nos quais era óbvio que ele estava tentando encontrar o que falar. Afastou a franja do rosto. – Certo, vou ser honesto com vocês. Antigamente, eu saberia o que falar sobre ele, e passaria um bom tempo aqui até vocês descobrirem quem é. – revirou os olhos. – Mas ultimamente, é quase como se eu não o conhecesse mais, e ainda assim eu o considero meu melhor amigo. – esticando a mão na direção de Pierre, evitou olhá-lo. – Pierre.

Um silêncio pesado se seguiu às palavras de David, desde que todos sabiam o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, e sabiam como Pierre tinha machucado David. Pierre se ergueu hesitante, caminhando até David e aceitando o presente que lhe era oferecido. Seus olhos encontraram os de David.

-Obrigado. – disse apenas, sem saber o que deveria fazer. David apesar de ombros, abaixando a cabeça e voltando para onde estava antes, abraçando uma almofada e olhando fixamente para o chão.

Pierre não se deu ao trabalho de desembrulhar o presente, mas ninguém poderia censurá-lo por causa disso. Se David achava que Pierre não iria gostar, provavelmente ele não iria mesmo. E não era como se alguém tivesse esperanças que David fosse dar algo legal para Pierre.

David apenas não se importava.

Pierre pegou o presente que tinha trazido e parou onde David estivera há menos de um minuto.

-Meu amigo secreto... – ele não sabia realmente o que falar, mas não podia simplesmente entregar o presente como se não fosse nada. – Acho que ele é o único que nunca tem problemas com os outros membros, aceita o que lhe falam, e mostra sua opinião da maneira mais gentil que consegue. – sorriu de leve. – Como falaram no nosso DVD, você não consegue não gostar dele. Seb. – Seb se ergueu sorrindo e caminhou até o vocalista, o abraçando e agradecendo.

Abriu o embrulho que lhe foi dado, vendo que era o Box com todas as temporadas do seu seriado favorito, Six Feet Under. Sorriu animadamente, proferindo outro agradecimento para o mais velho, que apenas riu.

Colocando seu presente de lado, Seb parou aonde Pierre tinha estado, se balançando sobre os pés.

-Acho que já está mais do que na cara quem é meu amigo secreto. – ele disse, dando de ombros. – Mas ainda assim... – sorriu para David, que retribuiu de leve. – Meu amigo secreto é temperamental, gosta de ficar na sua, e se solta mais quando está entre os amigos. Apesar dessa pose de 'não cheguem perto' é bastante amigável, gosta de ajudar os outros e, com certeza, é um dos meus amigos mais queridos. – Patrick resmungou um 'bicha', num tom que deixava claro que era apenas uma provocação, o que fez os outros rirem. – David, eu vou ser sincero. Eu não consegui pensar em um presente realmente bom para você, então eu improvisei... – David ergueu as sobrancelhas, por que isso normalmente significava que ele não ia gostar.

-Certo? – murmurou incerto.

Um sorriso de quem fez o que não devia aparecendo nos lábios, Seb deu alguns passos para o lado e pegou o braço de Pierre, que o olhou confuso.

David piscou.

-Pierre é seu presente!

Segundos de silêncio...

-O QUÊ? – Pierre e David gritaram ao mesmo tempo, incrédulos.

David não conseguia acreditar na falta de sensibilidade de Sebastien. Que diabos ele tinha na cabeça, afinal? Fora para ele que David foi chorar logo que Pierre tinha terminado com ele. Foi para Seb que, há tantos anos, David tinha corrido para desabafar sua paixonite por Pierre. Fora Seb que lhe disse que deveria superar Pierre e agora... Ele estava lhe dando Pierre? Que porra?

Sebastien, entretanto, apenas riu.

-Oras... – ele revirou os olhos. – Vocês dois se merecem, e todo mundo sabe disso.

David o fuzilou com os olhos, enquanto Pierre se soltava do aperto do guitarrista.

-Como assim, você está _me dando_ para alguém, Seb? – perguntou, mas foi ignorado.

David respirou fundo, e deu de ombros.

-Desculpe, Seb, mas essa foi a pior idéia que você já teve na sua maldita vida. – disse por fim.

Jeff revirou os olhos. Era sempre a mesma coisa, desde que aqueles dois tinham terminado. Qualquer menção ao óbvio fato de que eles eram apenas certos uma para o outro, fazia um dos dois explodir. E Sebastien estava brincando com fogo, mas todos ali sabiam que aquilo era armado. Seb ter tirado David, e David ter tirado Pierre era tudo parte de algum plano ridículo de Seb.

A regra do "tirou seu próprio nome, o sorteio volta desde o começo", tinha sofrido uma alteração e passara a ser "tirou seu próprio nome, o de David e o de Pierre, e o sorteio começa de novo". Depois que todos tinham seus amigos secretos, Seb contou aos outros o que planejava fazer e os comunicou que esperava colaboração total.

Seja lá o que isso significasse.

Jeff só sabia que, de acordo com Seb, esse era o momento que ele era suposto a se retirar para evitar que David achasse um jeito de ferrar o plano, mesmo sem saber. Suspirando, se levantou e pediu licença, indo para o banheiro.

Chuck começou uma conversa com Patrick e Frenchie, cada qual se fazendo de ocupado em aproveitar seus próprios presentes.

Seb sorriu de leve, satisfeito ao ver que todos estavam lhe ajudando, mesmo sem saber ao certo no que aquilo tudo ia dar.

Suspirando drasticamente, foi até David e o fez se levantar.

-Certo, certo, eu previ que isso poderia acontecer. – disse, guiando-o na direção do escritório do apartamento, para o qual tinha, estrategicamente, colocado a chave pelo lado de fora da porta. – Eu lhe comprei um presente, é claro, mas nada me pareceu melhor que minha idéia original. – deu de ombros, rindo. – Aliás, Pierre, será que você pode me dar uma ajuda? Pedi para Jeff esconder o presente, e ele acabou colocando num lugar muito alto.

Eles deveriam ter visto isso vindo, de verdade. Sebastien podia ser um demônio quando queria, e era claro que ele não ia aceitar um 'não' como resposta. Mas, é claro, David achou que ele tinha voltado a ser seu amigo, que entendia que ele não estava no humor para aturar brincadeiras de cupido e que valeria a pena esses cinco minutos, antes de se retirar.

Doce engano.

No momento em que chegaram ao escritório, Seb deixou David entrar primeiro, antes de dar passagem para Pierre, alegando que seu celular estava tocando – e desde que ele vivia com o celular no silencioso, eles não se importaram – e quando os dois tinham passado pela porta, tudo o que ouviram foi a peça ser fechada um suave 'clique' indicando que tinha sido trancada.

Filho da puta!

-Sebastien! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, em um tom que deixava claro que iriam matar Sebastien no momento em que saíssem dali.

Seb riu do outro lado da porta.

-Está mais do que na hora de vocês se resolverem!

Pierre girou os olhos, e se jogou em uma das cadeiras do lugar, por que ele sabia que não adiantava gritar com Sebastien; só iam sair dali quando o guitarrista quisesse.

David ainda abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, pensando em todos os modos de tortura que iria praticar no homem mais novo quando saísse dali.

Bufando, caminhou até a mesa do lugar e se sentou sobre o tampo, desde que ali era o mais longe de Pierre que conseguiria ficar. Ah, maldição.

Vários minutos se passaram em silêncio, com cada um deles perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Eles não queriam ficar sozinhos, eles não queriam se resolver, principalmente depois da conversa que tiveram naquele dia.

Era cada vez mais claro que eles eram estranhos um para o outro, e eles não estavam tentando mudar isso. Eles sabiam que era apenas natural que o resto da banda tentasse fazê-los se dar bem novamente, mas ambos sabiam em que condições isso era acontecer. E Pierre sabia quais seriam as regras de David, se eles chegassem a tanto, e ele não sabia se estava pronto para o que David precisava dele.

Ou talvez David estivesse certo, e ele só estivesse com medo de se machucar.

-Você acha que isso tudo foi armado? – David quebrou o silêncio, quase meia hora depois. Pierre o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele deu de ombros. – O amigo secreto, quero dizer.

Pierre suspirou.

-Nah, isso seria pedir demais do Seb. – David riu de leve, concordando. – Talvez ele tenha dado um jeito de te tirar, para poder fazer isso tudo. Mas esse é o Seb, eu acho.

David revirou os olhos.

-Esse _era_ o Seb, você quer dizer. – corrigiu. – Por que quando eu sair daqui, ele estará morto e o Simple Plan vai precisar de um novo guitarrista.

Pierre riu, mas não disse nada. Mais um longo silêncio se seguiu entre eles, que pareciam ficar mais entediados a cada minuto.

-Talvez ele esteja certo. – Pierre disse, sua vez de quebrar o silêncio. David bocejou, antes olhá-lo.

-Huh?

Pierre sorriu de leve.

-Talvez esteja mesmo na hora de nos resolvermos. – deu de ombros. – Pelo menos, temos que voltar a sermos amigos. Se Sebastien achou que estava na hora de intervir, é por que nosso problema está começando a afetar a banda.

David suspirou.

-Eu sei. – deu de ombros. – Mas não acho que eu esteja pronto para isso.

Pierre assentiu, sabendo que a amizade deles nunca voltaria a ser como era antes; ele nunca poderia falar para David sobre as pessoas com quem ele estava, assim como David nunca mais iria se abrir para ele, como costumava ser.

Ia ser estranho não ser mais o melhor amigo de David, mas, então, talvez ele devesse apenas se acostumar em ser um amigo de David...

A quem ele queria enganar, afinal? Ele queria muito mais que isso, e nunca se contentaria em não poder contar com David a qualquer momento.

E então ele disse algo que achou que nunca iria dizer:

-Você estava errado quando disse que eu nunca me permiti amar alguém.

David o olhou, uma única sobrancelha se erguendo. Era claro que ele não queria retomar esse assunto, mas ele também não iria lhe impedir de falar, mesmo que isso pudesse machucá-lo.

Mas, então, Pierre descobriu que estava cansando de ver David sendo o único a se ferir naquilo tudo. Estava na hora de se arriscar, de tentar sua chance de aproveitar aquilo que David disse ser tão bom sentir. Talvez estivesse na hora de deixar de temer seus próprios sentimentos, talvez estivesse na hora de parar de temer o que o mundo diria, por que aquela era sua felicidade, e que se dane o que os outros falassem. Não fora isso que ele tinha dito a David uma vez?

-Eu já amei alguém. – continuou, minutos depois, como se não tivesse parado. – Eu ainda amo, para falar a verdade. – sorriu de leve, sentindo uma timidez atípica. David piscou, não entendendo aonde Pierre queria chegar. – Você tem razão quando diz que foi um erro pedir Lachelle em casamento. Ainda mais por que eu só fiz isso para tentar fugir do que eu sinto.

David respirou fundo e desviou o olhar.

-Você ia acabar se apaixonando por ela. – disse simplesmente, e talvez ele estivesse certo, mas Pierre não queria descobrir. – E você ia fugir dela.

Pierre riu.

-Não, não iria, por que amar Lachelle seria fácil, inofensivo. – respondeu. – Lachelle nunca iria fazer algo para me prejudicar, e nem poderia. Eu não teria nada a perder, se a perdesse.

David bufou.

-Qual o ponto disso, afinal?

Pierre passou uma mão pelo cabelo, e continuou falando como se David não o houvesse interrompido.

-Eu só perderia... Minha esposa. – murmurou. – Agora, se eu perdesse a pessoa que amo, eu perderia tudo. Por isso eu me afastei, por que eu sabia que acabaria ferrando com tudo, eventualmente. – nesse ponto, castanhas capturaram esverdeadas. – Eu não perderia apenas um namorado, eu perderia meu melhor amigo, meu porto seguro, o único que faria _tudo_ para me ajudar, que nunca iria me abandonar. – David sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, e voltar a bater descompassado.

-Pierre...

Pierre se levantou, caminhando até onde David estava, parando apenas quando suas coxas se pressionaram contra os joelhos dobrados o mais novo. David jogou levemente a cabeça para trás, de modo que pudesse manter a sonda com o outro.

-Mas eu ferrei tudo do mesmo jeito, né? – perguntou com um sorriso triste nos lábios. – Eu quis me proteger, eu quis fugir disso, e acabei perdendo você. – hesitante, ergueu uma mão e correu as pontas dos dedos pela bochecha de David, que não pôde conter o suspiro. – Você diz que ainda me considera seu melhor amigo, mas nós dois sabemos que não é verdade. Você deve estar quase me odiando, e eu não posso te culpar por isso.

David balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Eu não conseguiria te odiar. – murmurou, sua voz soando estranha até para si mesmo. – Eu odeio o que você fez comigo, como me tratou. Mas não odeio você.

Pierre sorriu, se inclinando para descansar a testa contra a de David.

-Eu te machuquei. – murmurou, antes de suspirar pesadamente. – Eu nunca quis te machucar. Eu não... Eu não esperava que você fosse se deixar envolver dessa maneira, e isso me assustou, por que estava indo mais longe do que eu poderia ter previsto. Era para ser somente atração, somente sexo e... – nesse ponto ele hesitou, e David entendeu que era apenas difícil para ele verbalizar algo que o tornaria vulnerável. – E de repente, eu me vejo amando você. Completamente.

David sorriu, erguendo uma mão tremula para correr as pontas dos dedos pela bochecha de Pierre, castanhas fixas em esverdeadas.

-Eu amo você. – murmurou tão baixo, que não sabia se Pierre tinha ouvido.

O mais velho suspirou contra seus lábios, antes de inclinar levemente a cabeça para o lado e juntar as bocas, num toque que ambos sentiram mais falta do que podiam entender.

Foi um toque inocente; somente lábios se pressionando. As mãos de Pierre correndo para as costas de David, puxando-o para si, enquanto os braços magros enlaçavam o pescoço do maior, que deu um passo para trás, para permitir que David ficasse sobre os próprios pés.

As bocas se separaram por tempo o bastante para David se ajeitar e, ficando nas pontas dos pés, procurou os lábios de Pierre, selando-os com os próprios, antes de pedir passagem para aprofundar o toque.

E quando as línguas se encontraram, Pierre entendeu que não importava o quanto ele temesse esse sentimento, o quanto ele não queria se machucar, nem machucar mais David, o menor sempre estaria ao seu lado, sempre seria o _seu_ baixista, seu pequeno, seu porto seguro, seu melhor amigo, seu _tudo_.

E, no final, ele sempre seria o presente de amigo secreto que o idiota do Sebastien deu para David.


End file.
